Abats cette chose qui me sert de cœur !
by Donatelyna
Summary: 1926, Paris au solstice des années folles. Voilà où commence le récit d'Eren, journaliste au "Populaire". Lévi est un lieutenant de la Légion étrangère. Personne n'a vu son visage, entendu le son de sa voix. C'est un mythe, une légende, un conte populaire. Une proie exquise pour un petit quotidien qui cherche sur ses lèvres de prédateur, l'annonce d'un amour interdit.
1. Chapter 1

Parfum intense et profond, lumière éblouissante et ravageuse, fontaine de whisky, de vodka sans oublier le brandy. Tel était le tempo de cette époque ravageuse. Époque d'après guerre où libération et folie cohabitaient pour façonner un intenable paradis. Tandis que les femmes raccourcissaient leurs jupes sans oublier leurs chevelures à la garçonne, cette société mondaine s'ouvrait à l'extravagance, au luxe, et à l'amour d'un tout nouveau genre. J'ouvris un de mes livres bien-aimés et commençai un fragment de lecture.

\- Je sentais ma poitrine se fendre, mon cou se frayait un chemin parmi les mains sanglantes de mon amant. J'accrochai son regard comme un fil d'araignée qui glissait entre mes doigts. Les larmes coulaient sous le glissement de ma paupière. Je l'aimais, comme une lune qui ne pouvait briller sans l'éclat d'un soleil.

« Regarde moi. » marmonnai-je avec des lèvres humides.

C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, je me suis mis à dormir. Mais le bonheur chaotique auquel j'avais accoutumé mes lèvres, avait arraché les plumes de mes ailes. Je vais vous conter les mémoires d'un homme, dont on retrouva le corps dans un motel à la périphérie de Paris. Vous verrez, c'est un conte encore plus pétillant que celui de Cendrillon, mais malheureusement, les amants ne vécurent pas assez heureux et n'eurent jamais d'enfant. -

 **Chapitre 1**

J'observais Paris de ma fenêtre, tout en faisant danser mon esprit sur le boléro du tourne disque qui diffusait la voix de Joséphine Baker. L'odeur du café réveillait mes narines engourdis tandis que la musique se chargeait de mon humeur. En cet été 1926, il n'était pas bon de se promener dans les rues de la capitale. Le champagne et le vin coulaient à flot et le nombre d'ivrognes sur les trottoirs de la ville était moins effrayant que ceux équipés d'une automobile. J'étais journaliste dans un grand journal parisien, _Le Populaire_. Je travaillais afin de m'y construire un nom mais j'avais également l'ambition de participer à la reconstruction de la France. Ma mère avait perdu la vie suite à la mort de mon père pendant la grande guerre. Orphelin, j'avais vécu avec une ami d'enfance, Mikasa. Ce qui m'avait toujours étonné chez elle, c'était son regard, il donner à voir une douce mélancolie que même la plus sublime des tristesses ne pouvait assouvir. Enfin, elle travaillait maintenant en tant que rédactrice en chef. Son talent pour le lyrisme et les mots avait fait d'elle une femme de lettre hors-pair. Mais là n'était pas la question, aujourd'hui il me fallait enquêter sur un lieutenant, Lévi Ackerman, il supervisait les actions de la Légion étrangère. Personne n'avait vu cet homme, on le connaissait de nom et on louait son courage et ses victoires. Il était une ombre glorieuse et meurtrière, un mythe, une légende ; une proie excellente pour notre journal. Cependant, des rumeurs circulaient sur ses relations. Relations d'un tout nouveau genre, un peu tabou mais dont les lecteurs étaient friand. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allô ! Eren Jaeger à l'appareil. »

« Eren ! c'est Armin. Est-ce que ce soir tu es libre pour m'accompagner ? »

« T'accompagner ? »

« Oui, Mikasa ne t'as pas prévenu ? Il y a un dîner mondain aux Argonautes.»

Eren soupira.

« Ce genre de soirée... »

Armin se mit à rire.

« Oui mais là ce sont tous les plus grands écrivains du siècles et les plus célèbres personnalités qui se donnent rendez-vous ! C'est une opportunité pour un journaliste qui veut se faire un nom. »

Eren plaqua le téléphone contre sa poitrine et se mit à réfléchir. Le rêve et le désir d'accomplir sa volonté avait planté dans sa cervelle la graine d'une détermination frissonnante. Il esquissai un sourire.

« Brûlons la chandelle par les deux bouts ! »

« Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux ! » acheva Armin.

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsque la Terre se décrocha avec regret du soleil, le ciel se fendit et pleura des larmes écarlates témoin d'un monde à l'agonie. La pendule sonnait les vingt-et-une heure et je regardais toujours par cette fenêtre une ville aux mille est une couleurs. Le klaxon résonna et je m'empressai de descendre les marches. Arrivé dans le hall, je réajustais ma cravate et mon tailleur d'ébène. Un chauffeur ouvrit la porte.

« Monsieur est-il prêt ? »

« Je le suis. » répliquai-je.

Je montai dans la voiture et baissai la vitre. Je ne pouvais supporter les parois d'une voiture, je voyais en elles, une cage pour oiseau et même, une fenêtre à barreaux. Après quelques longues minutes, je me réveillai d'un délicieux sommeil. Le chauffeur descendit, fit le tour de l'auto et m'ouvrit la porte.

« Passait une bonne soirée monsieur. »

Un long tapis de pourpre venait embrasser mes chaussures italiennes. De jeunes catalpas étaient disposés autours de l'entrée. Je m'avançai en direction de la porte puis, au moment où je me préparai à saisir la poignée, un individu sortit avec précipitation et me bouscula.

« Vous pourriez faire attention ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Armin.

« Ah ! Eren, excuse-moi. J'avais oublié de t'envoyer une auto et j'ai un peu paniqué. » s'excusa-t-il. « Mais dis moi, comment tu as fait, tu es venu à pied ? »

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

« Non, j'ai pris une auto. Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait envoyée. »

Il regarda vers la rue.

« C'est peut-être Mikasa… de toute façon tu es là. Entrons avant qu'ils n'aient aspiré tous les verres de porto ! »

C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes. Le jazz américain s'accaparait de la raison et des cœurs des visiteurs d'un soir. Les femmes étaient vêtus de robes rectilignes coiffées de plûmes et de diamants. La rougeur de leurs lèvres aurait pu faire pâlir les plus sombres créatures de la nuit. Les danses, quant à elles, étaient des plus impressionnantes. On pouvait voir des hommes voltigeaient dans les airs, passer entre les jambes des femmes et descendre des bouteilles entières de brandy. Un serveur se précipita sur moi.

« Tenez monsieur ! C'est la maison qui offre. »

Il me tendit un verre, aussi grand qu'un rince doigt, où la vodka qui embrassait les parois avait laissé à jamais l'odeur de son poison. Armin me donna une grande tape dans le dos.

« Cul sec ! » s'exclama-t-il.

 **Chapitre 3**

Je multipliai les coupes de champagnes, les verres de whisky, et les bouteilles de pastis. Mes yeux suivaient la ritournelle des danseuses et mon esprit paraissait fondre dans cet opium liquide. Les lustres m'éblouissaient et la symphonie, délice des enfers, réveillait en moi des talents de chorégraphe qui m'étaient inattendus. Après m'être délecté de cette réjouissance démoniaque, je me dirigeai vers le bar. J'apercevais deux individus dont les bavardages me paraissaient irrésistiblement attrayant.

« Alors messieurs ! De quoi parlez-vous ?! »

Un des deux hommes, grand, blond, me lança un regard amusé. Je lisais sur son torse : Erwin Smith.

« De rien, de rien. Lévi, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir profiter de la soirée ? »

Je m'étonnai. Tel un idiot, je me suis mis à contempler cet homme, brun, le regard froid mais fascinant. Le visage jeune mais dure, la voix calme mais ferme.

« Vous êtes bel homme ! » m'exclamai-je.

Erwin tentait d'étouffer son rire.

« Alors Ackerman, voilà une avance digne de ce nom. »

Je lâchai mon verre.

« Lévi Ackerman ! C'est vous ! »

Il me tourna les talons et dit à haute voix :

« Les gens de votre espèce me répugne. »

Le fracas de ces paroles fit naître en mon esprit une bombe à retardement dont les effets se multipliaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Étant à proximité du bar, je saisissais un des verres gorgé de liquide et le rattrapait.

« Retournez-vous Ackerman ! »

Il sortit une cigarette et tout en m'ignorant, l'alluma. Consommé par une étrange rancœur, je lui saisissais le bas de sa veste et la tirai vers moi. Par réflexe, il se retourna subitement avec la jambe positionnée pour m'offrir un coup de pied. Mais avant même que celui-ci ne m'atteigne, je déversai sur son visage l'ensemble du verre. Un frisson me traversa le dos et pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, nous nous regardâmes sans prononcer un seul mot. Subitement, et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, j'éclatai de rire sous le nez de cet élégant prédateur. J'avais malheureusement oublié un des inconvénients de l'ivresse, notamment l'aversion qu'avait le sujet à découvrir la dentelle de sa pensée.

« Alons Ackerman, il ne faut pas se mettre à rougir ! Il me fallait faire redescendre vos ardeurs ! » m'égosillai-je imbu de moi-même.

« Mes ardeurs... »

Il me saisit par l'entre jambe et rapprocha mon bassin du sien. Le beau monde s'étant dilué dans l'alcool et l'éclat des saxophones, était devenu aveugle et insensible à cet étrange spectacle. Paralysé, il s'approcha de mon oreille et susurra :

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis , petit. »

J'arrivai à déplacer ma main vers le haut de son crâne. J'attrapai ses cheveux et tentai de retrouver mon équilibre. Je prononçai avec difficulté :

« C'est ça le mythe… T'es vraiment un petit con… Tu vas faire quoi, hein… Lâche moi... »

L'alcool m'était monté d'un coup. Tel le doux fracas d'un vase sur un crâne de verre, je sentais ma pensée se fissurée et voyais des ondulations là où la géométrie avait élu domicile. Mon corps s'écroula sur le lieutenant et mon visage caressa le sien. Mais durant cette accolade, mes lèvres humides eurent le temps de faucher les siennes. Erwin après avoir déambulé sur le bar revint voir Lévi qui me portait sur son épaule.

« Ah ! Il a pas fait long feu. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je rentre. » répliqua le lieutenant.

« Laisse le là, son ami viendra le prendre. » ajouta Erwin en achevant son verre.

Ne détournant pas son regard de la sortie, Lévi conclua avec un sourire méprisant.

« Non, je vais m'amuser un peu. »


	2. Chapter 2

Lévi me transporta à la sortie de cette chimère. Son épaule enfoncait mes délicates entrailles trop pleines de liqueur. Ayant la tête plus proche du sol qu'à mon habitude, je ne pu m'empêcher de déverser la contenance de mon estomac. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne pouvais apprécier l'expression de son visage. Il devait être pétrifié de dégoût et m'imaginer comme une des choses les plus écœurantes du monde. À cette réflexion, je m'étais mis à rire, mais malgré cela, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais encore sur son épaule. Qu'importe, soupirais-je. Les caresses du vent faisaient frissonner mes joues écarlates. Puis elles disparurent subitement. J'entendis Lévi discuter avec une voix qui m'était familière. Je cherchais sur les murs de ma mémoire, un visage auquel attribuer cette intonation singulière. Mais avant même de trouver, j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un coffre qu'on ouvrait. Des mains étrangères saisirent mon torse afin de me transporter. Même en ayant conscience des événements, mes lèvres semblaient se rebeller contre ma volonté et refusaient d'obéir. Je ne pouvais ni hurler, ni parler, mais par contre, j'étais devenu expert dans les sourires imbéciles. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être enfermé dans le coffre d'une auto. Quand les vibrations vinrent chatouiller mon oreille engourdie, la mémoire me revint avec un visage à ajouter à cette voix. Le chauffeur ! C'était le chauffeur qui m'avait emmené aux Argonautes. Me ramenait-il chez moi ? Sans doute. Ackermann devait être au fond un être sensible et bienveillant qui dissimulait son cœur sous l'indifférence de la raison. Mais pourquoi m'avoir mis dans le coffre ? La banquette arrière était tout à fait convenable… La conscience me quitta au crépuscule de ce questionnement pour laisser place aux tourments de la nuit.

« Connie. Aide-moi à le déplacer. »

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent. Je commençais à m'éveiller en pensant que la nuit allait enfanter le jour. Mais rien, il faisait toujours aussi sombre, nous étions simplement arrivés à destination.

« Dépose-le là. Je m'occupe du reste. » rétorqua Lévi.

« Passez une bonne soirée, mon lieutenant. » acheva le chauffeur.

J'avais été posé sur le sol rigide. Dès que Lévi eut réussi d'ouvrir la porte il me reprit sur ses épaules et pénétra dans la demeure. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il m'avait conduit à mon domicile. Mais lorsque je m'aperçus de la sobriété des murs, je pris conscience de ma situation. Je me retrouvais dans ses appartements. J'étais sur le territoire d'un homme dont j'avais offensé l'arrogance.

« Brr...brr… Brourquoi je suis ici... » interrogeais-je avec difficulté.

Il me posa sur les rebords d'une baignoire. Son visage était face au mien. Je tentais désespérément de fixer le carrelage qui étincelait sous l'éclat d'une bougie. Mes sourcils se relevaient légèrement, mes yeux se gorgeaient d'un éclat humide qu'il m'était difficile de retenir. Mon souffle s'apparentait à la volupté délicate d'une bulle. Il suffisait de l'effleurer pour la faire éclater. Tandis que j'étais la proie de tourments indicibles, le lieutenant déboutonna ma délicate chemise. Du premier jusqu'au dernier bouton, j'avais gardé mes yeux ensevelit derrière une de mes mains. Et lorsque mes épaules furent vulnérables, j'éclatai en sanglots.

« T'es vraiment répugnant comme type. Calme toi. Ta chemise est pleine de vomi. »

Je m'étonnai. Les abysses de l' imagination avaient enchaîné ma raison à l'absurde. Pendant que les larmes traçaient leurs chemins le long de mes joues sulfureuses, j'esquissai un sourire arrogant et gêné. Je déposais le haut de mon visage sur l'épaule du lieutenant et plaquais la courbe de mon nez sur celle de sa nuque. J'étais soulagé. Cet homme n'était pas aussi mauvais et corrompu que l'avaient dessiné les tableaux de ma pensée. Tandis que la chemise libérait mon corps et que mes doigts passaient l'extrémité de mes manches, je crus apercevoir un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres du lieutenant. Mon expiration creusait sa trajectoire sur son cou diaphane. Dans cette expiation éphémère, je découvrais ma nuque chancelante et laissais transparaître le creux de mon omoplate. Du bout de son nez, Lévi effleura cette peau frissonnante. Puis ses lèvres accrochèrent l'épiderme de mon cou. Je sentais une étrange pression, souple mais pénible. Ma peau blême se teintait d'un rouge cardinal. Les mains de ce jeune homme remontaient jusque dans le haut de mon dos, et là où elles avaient laissé leurs empreintes, la palpitation de ma membrane faisait hérisser ma chair. Je mis du temps à saisir ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque je revins à moi, une poussé d'adrénaline me poussa à saisir les avant-bras de mon agresseur. Durant ces quelques secondes de folie, je fis éclore ma mâchoire et j'attrapai avec mes dents la membrane de son cou. Les mains tendres qui faisaient languir ma chair venaient désormais étourdir mon souffle. Je pensai mourir sous les doigts de cet homme. Mais quand il me fit lâcher prise, il me jeta dans la baignoire et alla regarder son reflet. Il semblait être offensé et enflammé. La déflagration de ma morsure avait bousculée son assurance. Mais malgré cela, il quitta la pièce tout en m'abandonnant dans le gouffre de sa blanche baignoire.

 **Chapitre 4**

Lorsque le jour fit naître le chant des horloges, mes yeux embrassèrent une soyeuse clarté. Je levai délicatement ma nuque qui avait pris la courbe de la baignoire comme un modèle à part entière. La douleur s'acharnait sur l'ensemble de mes sens. Je prenais le temps d'assouplir mon dos et d'essorer mon esprit. Quel diable avait entraîné ma raison à pousser les portes de cet enfer ? Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Cependant, lorsque je remarquai la nouveauté des lieux, un frémissement arracha mes entrailles. Des bribes de mémoire remontaient à la surface. Mais leurs qualités déficientes ne me permettaient pas d'en déduire l'intrigue. Je me relevai en titubant. L'incompréhension submergeait mon entendement. J'attrapai ma chemise étendue sur le sol et couvrais mes épaules. Après avoir passé la porte de la salle de bain, je demandai nerveusement si quelqu'un séjournait dans ce lieu. Personne ne répondit. Je cherchai des yeux une horloge qui pouvait m'indiquer l'heure. Le tic-tac de sa danse me mena à destination. 10H38. Lorsque mon regard croisa l'information que je recherchais, mon visage rougi par la veille se mit à pâlir. J'allais être en retard à mon entrevue. Entrevue d'une importance colossale pour le journal… et ma carrière. J'apercevais la porte et la franchis d'une seule enjambée. En arrivant sous le porche de la demeure, je pris quelques secondes pour trouver le boulevard menant à ma maison. Après de longues minutes de marathon dans les entrailles de Paris, je saluai le chauffeur qui devait sûrement m'attendre depuis une demi-heure et le priai de patienter. J'eus seulement les instants nécessaires pour me passer un coup de peigne, changer de vêtements et pour me parfumer d'eau de Cologne. Je dévalai les escaliers dans une rapidité frissonnante et me glissai à l'intérieur de l'auto.

« Monsieur est en retard. C'est rare. » s'étonna le chauffeur sur un ton suffisant.

« Comme vous le dites, cela n'est pas souvent ! » m'exclamai-je en esquissant un sourire maladroit.

Nous arrivâmes sur les bords du boulevard Beaumarchais. Les esprits parisiens avaient déjà apprivoisé leurs songes aux fragrances de la flânerie mêlée de légèreté. Je me précipitai sur les portes de l'imposant bâtiment. Un grand homme, vêtu élégamment de couleurs sobres, vint m'accueillir avec le plus hypocrite des sourires.

« Monsieur a-t-il besoin de mon aide ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Excusez-moi, je suis très en retard. » m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers le hall.

Il me barra la route avec ses bras colossaux et me retint à l'accueil.

« Je ne peux vous laissez passer monsieur. » rétorqua-t-il calmement.

« Mais c'est une blague ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je vous prie de sortir, monsieur »

« Attendez ! » riposta une femme.

« Mikasa ! »

« Veuillez le lâcher, je vous prie. »

En prononçant ces mots, elle me jeta un regard qui me fit sursauter. Elle me saisit par le bras et me fit pénétrer dans une salle éclatante dominée par un lustre exorbitant de lumières.

« Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je l'a regardais de mes yeux rieurs et patauds.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste passé une soirée un peu agitée... » répondis-je.

Elle m'observa avec son aire baigné d'une bienveillance sceptique.

« C'est tout droit. Surtout reste calme et écrit toutes les informations que tu juges nécessaires à l'article. Tu ne pourras pas tout saisir mais tente d'atteindre l'essentiel. »

Je lui esquissai un sourire et la serrai dans mes bras. Mais d'un coup brutal elle me repoussa. Je restai face à elle, étonné par cette réaction. Elle approcha ses doigts purs vers la sensible partie de mon cou et le dégarnit. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux semblaient vouloir dissimuler un sentiment considérable.

« Qui ta fais ça ? »

Je ramenai le bout de mes doigts sur l'objet de sa stupeur. Au touché de la marque gravée sur mon corps, un fragment de souvenir remonta à la surface.

« Je dois y aller Mikasa... »

Je l'abandonnai dans cette pièce étourdissante et me dirigeai vers le lieu de l'entrevue. Mes yeux étincelaient, je touchai du bout des doigts mes rêves d'ambitions et mes promesses d'enfant. Je poussai la porte avec un de mes plus éclatants sourires. Mon cœur palpitait et griffonnait les prémices d'une sueur froide.

« Ah ! Eren, tu es enfin là. » s'exclama Armin. « J'ai l'honneur de te présenter une légende vivante ! Lévi Ackerman accompagné de son camarade, Erwin Smith. »

« Bonjour monsieur. » ajouta Lévi avec un incroyable rictus.


	3. Chapter 3

Involontairement, mon visage se crispa de la plus hideuse des manières. Armin, m'observant, me le fit remarquer discrètement en me montrant le sourire à afficher. Il est de tradition dans une civilisation policée de cacher tout imprévus derrière la blancheur d'un rire. Comme les autres, je me soumettais à la règle et je pris place sur le sofa _grey leather_ qui m'offrait généreusement sa charogne voluptueuse.

« Eh bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas messieurs… reprenons là où nous en étions. » reprit Armin.

Le sol, couvert d'un revêtement en bois fort élégant, captivait mon regard. Mais pour être honnête, je redoutais de croiser celui d'Ackerman. Était-ce de ma faute ? Nous sommes toujours les acteurs de nos propres malheurs. Mais de là à les faire face de cette manière…

« Donc dites-moi, quelles sont les relations qui prédominent dans votre régiment ? » demanda Armin.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il se tourna vers moi pour vérifier ma prise de notes. Mais lorsqu'il m'aperçut, le regard flottant dans les vapeurs de l'imagination, il posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Attendez, je pense que mon collègue a oublié son rôle ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix exquise qui mêlait humour et bienveillance.

Je sursautai.

« Oh oui, oui ! Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! »

Lévi était assis sur le siège, les jambes croisées, la main au menton et l'autre tenant un cigare bolivar. Sa position impériale n'était qu'une étincelle comparé à son regard, insolent et grandiose, explosif et calme. Je sentais les gouttes de sueur tracer leur cascade dans le creux de mon dos. J'implorai le temps, les minutes, les secondes. Enfer ou ciel ? Qu'importe… L'encre déferlait sur le nacre du papier. Les paroles de Smith embaumaient mon esprit tourmenté.

« Pour être honnête avec vous, nous entretenons des relations purement professionnelles... »

« Vous devez être très proche de vos hommes... notamment sur les terrains d'opérations ? »

« Oui, mais cela reste strictement professionnel. » rétorqua le capitaine Smith.

« Pourtant, des cas d'homosexualités ont dernièrement été réprimandés... »

La valse de ma plume s'arrêta brutalement. Le blanc de sa robe de velours venait se teintait de l'encre indélébile.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai fais tomber ma plume. » dis-je en tentant de cacher les palpitations de ma poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Reprenons. Qu'avez-vous donc à dire face à ces accusations. » reprit Armin.

Un lourd silence assiégeait cette pièce de vent. Je relevai calmement mes pupilles pour tomber précipitamment sur l'iris de mon assaillant. Cauchemar ? Le grondement d'un tonnerre avait frappé la chaire incandescente de mon cœur.

« Ces cas se produisent rarement, ce n'est pas une généralité. Ils apparaissent notamment après des soirées ardentes où l'odeur des liqueurs fait tourner la tête des débutants. Ce sont des jeunes, qui par admiration, se perdent dans les ténèbres de nos bordels... »

« … les ténèbres de vos bordels... » lâchai-je inconsciemment.

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Il arrive que sous les vapeurs des meilleurs alcools, les plus braves s'entichent de corps frêles. » ajouta Smith avec un élégant sourire dans le coin d'une joue.

« Pardon ?! » m'exclamai-je.

L'ensemble des visages se tournèrent vers moi.

« Vous savez que la loi condamne ce genre de relation malgré la défaillance de notre époque. L'Église parle même de satanisme, de blasphème. D'ailleurs, avez-vous déjà expérimenté ce genre de relation ? »

Mon souffle venait de s'écrouler sous la chaleur de mon corps. Je contemplais avec nervosité, la veste sombre, taillée d'épaulettes couleur or et achevée par son encolure rouge, mais je ne pouvais remonter au-dessus, au risque d'égarer ma raison. Les lèvres semblaient pointer vers moi leur arme fatale. Je levai les yeux et fixai le plafond. Une toile représentait, à la manière de Botticelli, une femme voluptueuse, aux cheveux de miel, qui sombrait amoureusement dans les flots. Qu'il m'aurait plu de faire de même !

« Alors ? Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? » demanda Armin.

Le soupir d'un rire trébucha sur la robe du silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton camarade ? Au lieu de nous poser tes questions inutiles, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas sur le champ de bataille faire dandiner ta carcasse ? » demanda Lévi avec une formidable arrogance.

« Lévi, calme toi. » répliqua tout bas le capitaine.

Armin était étonné de ses paroles. À cause de la vulgarité, sans doute, mais ce qui lui avait transpercé les entrailles… c'était la véracité de ses mots. Le lieutenant jeta un œil sur sa montre à gousset paré d'un froid revêtement argenté et se leva. Il fut suivi par le capitaine qui nous esquissa un sourire courtois. Nous restâmes, Armin et moi, dans l'immense salle d'inspiration italienne pendant plusieurs minutes. Nos lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir décrocher la moindre syllabe. Que venait-il de se passer ? Les grandes fenêtres aux courbes victoriennes laissaient entrer la lumière grise tant connue de Paris. On pouvait entendre le bal des klaxonnes qui serpentait sur les grands boulevards. D'un coup vif et contrôlé, Armin se leva, les yeux déterminés par une volonté qui m'était inconnue.

« Allons chercher Mikasa ! Ce soir c'est moi qui paie la tournée. » s'exclama-t-il avec une étrange ardeur, à la fois pitoyable mais si contemporaine.

 **Chapitre 5**

C'est ainsi que le trio des trois mousquetaires armés de leurs esprits vaporeux vinrent s'échouer sur les bords de leur campement. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un café qui avait planté sa graine dans une ruelle de la capitale. Cette structure s'apparentait aux petites fleurs des champs égarées sur les pieds d'une rivière blonde, le _Tigre Block_. Bien que celle-ci avait élu domicile dans nos verres, les paroles révolutionnaires d'Armin semblaient être à l'origine de nos chimères. Mikasa riait avec son rire sobre et élégant habituel, quant à moi, j'oubliais bien vite l'amertume des tourments dont j'avais été le martyre. La lumière ocre apaisait nos mœurs. Elle remplaçait l'aurore, salutaire de nos âmes perdues, qui avait disparu dans la pollution parisienne, et qui n'en était jamais revenue. Les faux palmiers, quant à eux, donnaient une esquisse des paradis orientaux. Armin disait toujours qu'ils avaient dû s'égarer sur cette terre de béton où la déflagration du soleil ne brûlerait plus leurs feuilles indolentes. Tandis que je me perdais dans mon observation, Armin s'emballa.

« Je sais ! Je sais! On va aller le voir ! »

« Aller voir qui ? » demanda Mikasa en riant.

« Mais Lévi ! Le camp des officiers est à deux-cent mètres d'ici... » répondit-il.

Le liquide passa au travers de ma gorge.

« Pourquoi n'allons nous pas voir ce qu'il en ait de nos propres yeux ! »

« Armin, s'ils nous trouvent, c'est à la rue que nous finirons nos vies. » rétorquai-je.

« Mais c'est ça qui est excitant ! Et puis, si on obtient ce que l'on cherche, nous deviendrons LE journal parisien ! Le succès n'est-il pas fruit de l'audace ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec une excitation explosive.

« Hors de question » opposa Mikasa.

Armin s'approcha de moi, saisit mon épaule, et me fit les yeux d'un félin désireux.

« Et puis, au pire, on pourra dire que tu étais parti lui rendre visite. Vous étiez ensemble hier soir, non ? »

Mon regard cherchait un asile parmi les décorations murales. Mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire gêné, maigre, face aux émotions considérables qui prenaient en assaut le siège de ma pensée. Mikasa se leva brusquement.

« C'est lui qui te l'avait fait, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je cachais la marque pour la dérober à leurs regards inquisiteurs.

« D'accord Armin ! Viens on y va ! » m'exclamai-je pour fuir le calme ardent de Mikasa.

« Je viens avec vous ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Avec un sourire niai, Armin refusa.

« Voyons Mikasa ! Tu sais bien que s'ils voient une femme dans un campement de la Légion… ce n'est plus la rue que nous redoutons, mais la pendaison ! »

Nous passâmes la porte du café pour nous noyés dans la voltige d'une ville nocturne.

« Je vais devenir fou ! » m'exclamai-je avec un délicieux désarroi.


End file.
